


Prompt #4

by Schach



Series: Schach fills Prompts [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schach/pseuds/Schach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posessive!Erik was requested. I didn't like the first bit too much so I wrote the second half and liked it much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #4

“Erik, really, it’s not such a big deal, I’ll be home at nine, so please stop grumbling,” Charles sighed, stepping forward as the line moved forward once more.

“I don’t see why you have to go. It’s just a stupid book club,” Erik said dryly, but Charles could see the way his jaw was clenched, his fingers flexing at his sides.

“What’s so bad about my book club? Why don’t you want me to go?” Charles pushed, glancing at his lover, moving to arrange their stuff on the conveyor belt.

“It’s not your book club,” Erik grumbled, “Look, forget it. Just go.”

He crossed his arms angrily, glaring at the gum rack as if it had personally offended him. Charles simply waited, staring him down, lower lip trembling, eyes tearing until Erik huffed petulantly and pulled Charles hand into his own.

“I’m sorry. Go to your book club and have fun, Charles,” he practically forced out the words, hoping for them to sound relaxed and genuine instead of condemning and anxious like they were. Since he’d already screwed up anyway he soldiered on, “Don’t talk to Moira though.”

Charles rose his eyebrows, gazing amusedly at the way Erik was avoiding his eyes, “Really, Erik? _Moira_? That’s what this is about? I told you that was nothing.”

“But she likes you,” Erik persisted, “and _you_ like to flirt with anything that has two legs.”

“I’m going to ignore that last remark,” Charles harrumphed, once again moving forward in the line, “Just because she likes me doesn’t mean I’m interested.”

“Hello,” the girl across the counter purred, eyes sparking up with interest at the sight of Charles.

“Hello yourself, Angel,” Charles grinned, reading her name tag and decidedly ignoring the death grip Erik was leveling at his back.

They made polite conversation until she got to the last item, held it up and rattled it unabashedly, “Looks like someone’s getting lucky tonight.”

Erik had blanched at the sight of her so carelessly waving the box of condoms around, then went right back to fuming when Charles gave Angel the once over, leaning forward, explaining eagerly, “Oh no. Those are just in case really. I’m sadly all out.”

“How terrible,” the cashier tsked, and she was inching an arm forward, laying it on Charles’ shoulder.

“Oh yes, and the funny thing is I just bought that pack last week,” Charles laughed, stopping abruptly when he noticed the pen he was signing his name with was straining to reach the girl.

“Well you must certainly be experienced.”

“Oh yes, I am. Very,” Charles smirked. He was unprepared when Erik reached over, snatching the bags, then tossed Charles over his shoulder. He made to storm out of the store, before whirling back around to Angel and growling, “That other box is gone because I used every last one of them. On him. And I’ll do the same with this box.”

“Erik, what am I going to do with you?” Charles moaned as he was whisked out of the store and out into the parking lot.

“You mean, what am I going to do with you?” he snapped back, smacking Charles firmly on his pert ass, “I can’t control you for anything.”

“Guess you’ll have to fuck me before I go to my book club,” Charles sighed dramatically.

Erik hummed in approval, running his hand over Charles body, oblivious to any looks they were getting, “Oh yes. Then when you look at Moira, you’ll still be feeling me inside of you.”

Charles guffawed, “Erik, really? I’m seducing you and you’re thinking of Moira.”

“Better me than you,” Erik shrugged, placing Charles on his feet before the car, “Can we just do this in the car? I can’t wait to get home. I need to remind you of who you belong to.”

“Of course, Erik!” Charles laughed delightedly, because it wasn’t like he’d purposefully flirted with the woman to achieve this end result.

 

___________________________

 

 

Charles stared through the food hole of his room, or rather his closet, because it was only big enough to house him if he were sitting with his knees bunched up in front of him. He was hungry. It had been, judging by the coming and going of light in the other room, three days and Erik hadn’t been back, even though he’d said he’d only be gone a few hours.

He didn’t understand why he had to be locked in there day after day. It’s not like he could very well be influenced by, or heavens forbid seduced by the furniture in the other room. Though the plush leather chair placed directly in front of his door looked like it would be the most sinfully comfortable thing in the world.

“Erik?” he called out, eagerly, as he heard movement suddenly across the room, his words smothered by the ball gag in his mouth.

“Charles. My Charles,” Erik grinned happily, his teeth a flash of white in the dark, as sank into his chair, reaching forward to catch one of Charles’ smaller hands in his. Charles, instead of flinching back like he usually did, because Erik was one crazy bastard, leaned forward eagerly, craving human contact after being locked in that room for at least six months, maybe longer.

Erik had been his best friend, had refused to acknowledge whatever was going on between them lest it ruin their friendship. Until Charles has started dating. Even then Erik hadn’t paid attention to Charles’ feelings, only becoming more possessive.

Once very drunk, deciding to see if he could really commit to only Erik, wanting to have one last careless fling before he devoted himself, judgment impaired by all the scotch he’d downed, Charles had bought some man to their shared apartment one night when Erik was supposed to be out. But he wasn’t. He’d walked in on the man on his knees, mouth busy doing things to Charles that Erik had only dreamed about.

Charles had seen the spark of jealousy, had felt pleased that maybe Erik would finally admit his feelings, and he’d felt guilty that he’d done such a thing to his best friend. But he wasn’t prepared for the metal lamp behind him to fly forward knocking him unconscious. Hadn’t been prepared to wake up in this strange metal contraption, somewhere unknown.

He’d never even asked what had happened to the boy. Too scared of the blood he’d woken up to splattered all over his body.

“Charles, I love you. You know that, right? I’m sorry I was gone for so long, Raven got sick so I thought I’d go take care of her. She isn’t doing so well with having lost a brother. But she’ll adjust. Because you belong to me. And only me,” Erik purred, reaching a hand up to caress Charles’ face, before removing the gag.

Charles worked his jaw with utter joy, tears rolling down his face at the relief he suddenly felt, ignoring the stabbing pain in his chest at the mention of his sister’s name.

“Only you,” Charles echoed dutifully, because if he gave Erik what he wanted, he usually got his necessities in return.

“Come on, Charles, let’s shower and feed you,” Erik purred, using his powers to make the doorless room open wide, spitting Charles out into his arms. His helmet secure on his head. The bane and reason for Charles’ existence.

Charles was too weak to do anything other than lean against the shower wall, letting the spray wash over him, Erik pressing tender kisses to his body as he washes him. He closed his eyes when Erik decided he wanted more, moving closer and just _taking,_ taking things that should be given freely.

And Erik didn’t even seem to mind his disinterest, continuing on, finishing feverishly before prodding Charles out of the room, back into his cubicle.

Finally Charles stirred, “May I have some clothes?”

“Oh Charles, but I love seeing you this way,” Erik smiled happily, pushing a tray through the slot; a hearty bowl of beef stew, buttered bread and a glass of water. Just water. He isn’t allowed alcohol. Not since Erik held it to blame for Charles’ earlier indiscretions. 

He ate quickly, shoveling it down his throat, skipping his mouth, concentrating only on filling his stomach before Erik changes his mind, decides to punish him and tear his food away. He frowned when he finished wondering what was next, pointedly ignoring the fact that Erik had been avidly watching him the whole time.

“I have to leave Charles. I’m flying to visit my mom,” Erik sighed, after he’d placed the gag back in Charles’ mouth, “I don’t know how long I’ll be, but I’ll be back.”

He stood, glancing at the tears swimming in his captives eyes.

“Oh Charles, don’t cry. I love you too much to hurt you. But if I can’t have you no one can.”


End file.
